Leave Get Out
by mirokusbabe
Summary: song fic to leave get out by jojo, harry cheats on draco, youll see what happens


Leave Get Out.

summary- a songfic to Leave (Get Out) by JoJo. a draco/harry

Draco's POV

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe so won't you come and sit to talk to me and tell me how we're going to be together always. _

I sat on my bed, clinging to my pillow. 'He said we would be together forever...' I thought to myself in the quiet darkness of my bedroom.

_Hope ya know that when it's late at night I hold onto my pillow tight, and think about how you promised me forever. _

'I loved him, he made me love him, and this is what he did to repay me for my love. I hope he knows what he's done to my heart.'

_I never thought that anyone could make me feel this way now that you're here boy all I want is a chance to say_

"Harry, get out of here..." I said as Harry walked into my dorm, I had given him the password to the Slytherin rooms so that he could see me whenever he wanted, but now, I regret it. "What are you talking about Draco??" he asked with pleading eyes, really think I'm gonna fall for that one Potter? "You heard me Harry, get out of here, I don't want to see you again, this is the end of us, you messed up so now, I'm leaving," He looked dumbfounded.

_Get out right now, it's the end of you and me, it's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone cause I know about her and I wonder how I bought all the lies you said that you would treat me right but it was just a waste of time_

"Draco what are you talking about?" he asked in his confusion. I held up my -oh-so-faithful-boyfriends cellphone. The number of Pansy Parkinson was on it, one of my best friends. "How could you do this Harry? I loved you and you just used me!!" I yelled in his face, shoving the cellphone in his face "I don't know what you're talking about!" he said defensively, avoiding eye contact. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Harry!!! You have my best friends number!! With hearts!!! What is wrong with you???" I screamed in his face. He looked away in shame. "Ok, maybe you can blame me, maybe I wasn't good enough for you, but come on!! You didn't need to go and do that Harry!!" I said, tears fighting their way to my eyes.

_Tell me why you're looking so confused when I'm the one that didn't know the truth. How could you ever be so cold, to behind my back and call my friend boy you musta gone and bumped your head cause you left her number on your phone. So now after all is said and done. Maybe I'm the one to blame but. To think that you could ever be the one. But it didn't work out that way. _

"Draco...I-I'm sorry...I didn't want to ever hurt you!" he said, begging me to take him back. "No Harry, if you didn't want to hurt me then you wouldn't have done it, so stay away from me and the other Slytherin's" I retort. "Just, get away from here and me!!" I scream.

_Get out right now it's the end of you and me it's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone cause I know about her and I wonder how I bought all the lies. You said that you would treat me right but it was just a waste of time. _

I felt my heart rip apart as he walked out of the room, I had loved him, 'No' I reminded myself. 'He made you love him, you hated him before he used his charm' I felt the tears fill my eyes, but I knew I would not cry, ever.

_I wanted you right here with me but I got no choice you gotta leave because my heart is breakin with every word I'm sayin I gave up everything I had on something that just wouldn't last but I refuse to cry no tears will fall from these eyes oh oh get out_

I'm happy with my choice, it hurts me inside knowing what I gave up, but it hurts even more knowing what he did, I couldn't ever love him after what he did to destroy my care, love and compassion.

_Get out right now it's the end of you and me it's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone cause I know about her and I wonder how I bought all the lies you said that you would treat me right but it was just a waste of time, get out right now it's the end of you and me it's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone cause I know about her and I wonder how I bought all the lies you said that you would treat me right but it was just a waste of time, get out right now it's the end of you and me it's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone cause I know about her and I wonder how I bought all the lies you said that you would treat me right but it was just a waste of time. _

a/n so? good? bad? needs work? please R&R!!


End file.
